Dragonball Neo
by king gimpy
Summary: An original story taking place 150 years after the end of Dragonball GT
1.

DRAGON BALL NEO  
The Koffi Saga  
  
The alarms were flashing rapidly inside the sayajin nursery on the planet Vegeta as the three workers scrambled to complete their job before their world was wiped out of existence by the evil, space pirate Frieza.  
  
"Hurry! We don't have much longer," one of the workers yelled to the other. "How many pods are left," He asked worried, his tail swishing aimlessly. "Five, we used one to send out Kakarot last time." The workers each grabbed a baby sayajin, three males and two females. Each of the sayajin children was carefully loaded into a space pod, and a destination was punched into each navigational computer. Suddenly each pod blasted towards their destination.  
  
But the trouble was not over for the planet Vegeta.  
  
Elsewhere on the planet a rag-tag group of sayajin warriors led by the noble Bardok was facing down the insidious space alien Frieza. "Don't worry men, once we defeat this guy, we can live for ourselves," Bardok shouted to his troops. "Heh, heh, excuse me but did you say you were going to defeat me," Freiza asked coldly. "Yeah, that's right, and when you get to hell, tell 'em the sayajins sent ya," Bardok added with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly Frieza began to levitate in the air, floating higher and higher.  
  
"He's trying to leave," Bardok thought. "Oh no you don't!" Bardok held out his hand and began to channel his Ki energy into it. His arm was covered in crackling energy, when; suddenly a ball of pure Ki was floating two inches above his hand.  
  
Freiza was watching all of this from far above, when suddenly a grand idea came into his head. "I'll finish this now," he thought. "I'll kill the whole group of monkeys, then we'll see if a Super Sayajin destroys me!"  
  
Frieza held up a single finger and began channeling his Ki energy into it. "Ready to die monkeys," he thought.  
  
Suddenly, one of the sayajins glanced up at Freiza and saw the growing ball of energy. "Look out!" Bardok and the other sayajins glanced up and looks of horror quickly crossed their faces. "What, no way!" Bardok stared in amazement as the Ki ball continued to grow.  
  
When the ball of energy was about the size of a small planet, Freiza decided to unleash it upon the awestruck army. With a psychotic laugh Freiza pointed his finger at the planet and, with the simplest thought, sent it hurdling toward the core of the planet Vegeta.  
  
The sound of screams filled the air as the sayajins realized they were about to die, then the ball of energy entered the atmosphere of the planet Vegeta, and began broiling the sayajins alive with it's immense heat.  
  
Bardok was in the middle of the ball, his flesh cooking, when suddenly his thoughts turned to his son's, Raditz and Goku. Thinking Raditz dead, Bardok's last thought was of Goku, his last words, "My son lives on."  
  
Then with a brilliant explosion, the planet Vegeta erupted and the sayajin race was all but extinct.  
  
The space pods were flying towards their targets at amazing speed when they were caught in the shock wave of the explosion.  
  
The shock wave caused an identical computer error in all five of the pods. The speed was drastically lowered, and the cryogenic freezing mechanism of each pod was activated, capturing each of the sayajin children in suspended animation.  
  
It was not know at the time, but this computer error brought on by the sayajin's destruction, gave the race another chance of survival. The time it would take each pod to reach its destination was 150 years, meaning all people in the universe capable of defeating the sayajin children would be dead when they reached their destination. 


	2. 

DRAGON BALL NEO  
THE KOFFI SAGA:  
  
KOFFI ARRIVES, THE END OF PLANET GRIMETT!?  
  
150 years have passed...  
  
The five sayajins were each very close to their destinations. A sayajin Female named Tea was approaching the planet Krouse. The other female sayajin, named Mint was heading toward the planet Tangerin. A male sayajin named Tree's destination was the planet Earth. The other two male sayajins named Koffi and Dante had been, in the sayajin worker's haste, given the same destination, the planet Grimett.  
  
The two pods entered the atmosphere and landed in the middle of a desert with a tremendous crash.  
  
Each pod's cryogenic freezing system was deactivated, and the awakening process began. Each of the tiny sayajins stirred in their pods and opened their eyes; the pod's doors opened with a hiss and the sayajins walked out into their new world.  
  
Koffi and Dante both had the black hair that is so common in the sayajin race, but Koffi's was long, the length of his back, while Dante's was thick, coarse hair that stuck in all directions. Each sayajin was about three-foot tall and had small, monkey-like, tails.  
  
While the sayajins aging had been stopped by the freezing, their mental development had not. Each was fully aware of the fact that they were sayajins, and each knew their name. This was due to a program in the pods that made sure the sayajins knew enough to successfully conquer a planet.  
  
Each sayajin was also equipped with a, "scouter". A scouter was a small device that was worn on the side of the head. A small lens like computer covered one eye, and when the button on the scouter was pressed, A reading of the location, and power level of a planet's strongest occupants was given.  
  
The sayajins turned and looked at each other, each was naked, but this was unimportant to them for the moment.  
  
Dante turned and looked at Koffi. "So, I see that you're also a sayajin." "Yes," Koffi muttered, "But I am superior to you, check me with your scouter if you don't believe me."  
  
"I don't care what your power level is," Dante replied. "All that matters to me is that I conquer this planet." "Well, well, it seems we have the same goal," Koffi muttered in a cocky tone. He looked straight into Dante's eyes, "But only the strongest of us two will conquer this planet, we shall battle for the right."  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight me," Dante asked. "You're a sayajin, so you have the potential to become one of the universe's strongest warriors, after me of course. Why throw all of that away by getting killed in a fight that we both know you can't win?"  
  
"You answered your own question," Koffi replied as he assumed a crouching- stance and began to power up. "We both know we're going to fight, as sayajins its in our blood, we're born to fight. So, just power up, to your maximum if you want, so I can have a challenge."  
  
"Hold on," Dante replied as he pressed the button on his scouter, "I want to know what I'm up against." "Are you not so confident that you can win now that I'm showing my true power," Koffi inquired.  
  
"Oh, that's not it at all," Dante said. "I only want to beat you, not kill you so I'll hold back. I might make you wish you were dead, but I promise I won't kill you."  
  
Dante's scouter showed an exact reading of Koffi's power level, it read: 673. "673!" "My max is 300, oh well, he doesn't know that."  
  
Dante crossed his arms in a sort of "X" shape, each fist touching the opposite shoulder, and crouched down. He concentrated on drawing all his Ki in the center of his chest and when he felt it there he threw he arms up and caused it to explode all around him.  
  
Rocks flew through the air along with massive amounts of dust; a twenty- foot ring of dust flew out with Dante at the epicenter of the explosion. "There, that should've shook his confidence some," Dante thought.  
  
When the dust cleared Dante looked and saw Koffi standing in the position he had been in moments before.  
  
"That was a nice breeze, so cool in this heat. But I think you were trying to do this." Dante was too dumbstruck to move as Koffi threw his hands up with a loud scream. The explosion was massive and it threw Dante into the air, Dante used his energy to level himself out and tried to think of what to do next.  
  
Suddenly Koffi was there, floating beside him. "How," Dante thought, "I didn't even see him move."  
  
Without a word Koffi drove his fist into Dante's stomach. "I thought you were superior to me" Laughing Koffi grabbed Dante's tail and squeezed with all his strength. Dante screamed and was rendered helpless by the pain; Koffi raised his right leg up and brought the heel of his right foot down on the base of Dante's skull.  
  
Dante flew down to the ground like a rag doll. He laid there, his breath coming in short gasps, body racked with pain, he couldn't move. Then a plan entered Dante's mind.  
  
Koffi floated down next to Dante and looked at him smugly, his arms crossed. Koffi could feel his body growing stronger from the fight, yet he sensed potential in Dante. "He will be a powerful ally, and his strength will increase even more since he is wounded.  
  
Dante began to put most of his remaining energy into a ball in the palm of his hand and couldn't help but smile at the cleverness of his own plan. A weak smile showed on Dante's face, Koffi noticed this and looked closer at Dante. "What are you smiling at weakling," he asked.  
  
"Fool," Dante muttered and quickly put his open hand in front of Koffi's face. All too late Koffi realized what Dante was doing, and could only stare in horror.  
  
Dante discharged the energy into Koffi's face with a yell. Koffi felt the energy burning his body as he was thrown back 50 feet, and through a huge boulder. He hit the ground and bounced five times before coming to rest.  
  
"Good," Dante thought, "I doubt I killed him, but maybe he won't want to fight me anymore."  
  
Koffi lay there, bleeding from multiple cuts. "I can't believe I let my guard down like that," he thought. He slowly and painfully got to his feet. "He will pay," he said to himself, "He will pay."  
  
Dante glanced up and saw Koffi coming towards him. "Darn," he said, "he's still coming for me." Dante was still watching Koffi when suddenly he disappeared in a blur. Before Dante could react Koffi was standing by him.  
  
Koffi drove his elbow into Dante's chest with all his might and Dante let a gargled scream of pain.  
  
Koffi grabbed Dante around the neck and held him before him. "I," he said, driving his other fist into Dante's face breaking his nose. "Will teach you the meaning of real pain."  
  
With that he threw Dante to the ground and kicked him in the side of the head, the last thing Dante saw before passing out was Koffi standing above him smiling.  
  
"Well, I should let him heal." Koffi picked up Dante and slung him over his shoulder. He gently put him into his pod and hooked him up to the life support system. "That'll keep him from dying at least," Koffi said. "As for me, I've got a planet to conquer." Koffi hit the button on his scouter and looked at the location and Ki level of the planets strongest occupant. "123, that's pathetic," he muttered as he blasted of and flew towards them.  
  
Koffi flew north until he saw a small village filled with blue, reptilian creatures. "That must be them," he said to himself and landed.  
  
The occupants of the village wore white pants and brown or white shirts, they also wore cloaks, which had colors matching to their shirts.  
  
The Grimetts looked up and saw Koffi flying down toward their village. They gave him a wide berth to land in and looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ah," Koffi said. "So, you're the occupants of this planet, I should have no trouble killing you. By the way, did I mention I'm going to kill everyone on this planet and take it as my own?"  
  
The Grimetts looked at Koffi menacingly and a particularly muscular one, stepped up to Koffi. "My name is Orenge," he said. "And no-one is conquering this planet. But, I will kill you if it comes to that. You have been warned."  
  
Koffi hit the button on his scouter and after a moment a reading of Orenge's power level appeared: 123.  
  
"So, you're this planet's strongest inhabitant? That's pathetic, I could kill you with my pinky finger, but I won't since I want this to be fun."  
  
Orenge stared at Koffi with a steely glare. "I wouldn't mock me," he said, anger rising in his voice. "I doubt you're anywhere near that level of strength." "Let's find out," Koffi said. He pointed at his chin. "Here, free shot."  
  
Orenge could contain his anger no more and punched Koffi in the face with all his strength. It was like hitting a brick wall, Orenge screamed as all the bones in his hand shattered with a horribly audible crunch.  
  
Orenge held the bleeding mass of flesh that used to be his hand in front of him. "What the h.." he never got to finish his sentence as Koffi brought his fist down on the warrior's skull crushing it, and killing him instantly.  
  
Another Grimett ran at Koffi and Koffi simply blasted a hole through the creature's chest, sending it's corpse flying back 20 feet.  
  
"Tell me," Koffi said. "Are there anymore villages of your kind on this planet?" "No," one of the creatures replied. "Koffi grabbed it by the cloak collar. "Are you lying to me?" "No! No sir," the creature replied. Koffi pointed a finger at the creature's head, sending a wave of energy at it and causing its head to explode, showering the crowd with blood and brains.  
  
The horror struck Grimetts gasped as Koffi let the body fall to the ground. "Thanks for the information," Koffi said, a cruel smile upon his face. Koffi pulled the clothing off of two of the Grimetts he had killed and flew off above the village.  
  
He held the clothing in one hand and pointed his other open hand down at the Grimetts settlement. "If they think I'm through with them they're wrong," he said as he sent a Ki blast at the village, destroying it and killing all the occupants of the planet, save him and Dante. Laughing wildly Koffi flew back towards Dante and his space pod.  
  
Koffi landed and quickly dressed himself. He opened Dante's pod door and threw the other pair of clothing on top of the unconscious sayajin. Koffi opened the door of his pod and hit a button on his navigational computer. The screen flashed and showed him that the nearest occupied planet was the moon of the planet Earth.  
  
"I liked conquering this planet," Koffi said to himself. "And given that I'm the strongest warrior in existence, I think I might just conquer the whole universe too."  
  
Koffi walked over to Dante's pod and punched in the coordinates to the moon, then he walked over to his and did the same.  
  
He saw Dante's pod lift off only seconds before his did the same. 


	3. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
  
Tree arrives, is planet Earth doomed?  
  
Master Roshi stretched his arms as he stood in the warm, tropic sun of his island. He looked at his little island. It seemed so empty now that all his old friends had died. The whole aspect of death was the one thing Roshi hated about not being able to die unless he was killed; it affected all his friends, but not him.  
  
Every day Roshi thought about his friends, Goku, Krillen, Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Chichi, Yamucha, Puar, and Oolong.  
  
Master Roshi was thinking of them all when he thought he spotted something in the sky. He looked up and noticed it was headed straight for his island.  
  
He ran to his house and moments later heard the crash as the thing landed in front of his house. He walked out to inspect the damage and noticed that the object had crushed some of his palm trees.  
  
Then he noticed that the thing that had landed on his island appeared to be a sayajin space pod. "That can't be what I think it is," he muttered, "All the sayajins were destroyed more than 150 years ago. And the only people left with any sayajin blood in them are..." he trailed off as the door to the pod began to slowly open with a serpent like hiss.  
  
Roshi was still standing there when out of the pod came a small, naked sayajin. The sayajin had black hair that stuck straight up for the most part but some hung in his face, and he was about 2 ½ to 3 feet tall. He wore a scouter over his right eye and stared at Roshi, sizing him up.  
  
The sayajin suddenly jumped at Roshi, but Roshi was prepared, he side stepped the attack and brought his cane down hard on the back of the sayajin's skull, sending him sliding across the ground.  
  
Roshi stood there, looking at the sayajin waiting for his next move. Slowly the small sayajin began to get to his feet, his tail swishing slowly. He turned to master Roshi and began hopping around rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, Ow, Ouch! Hey why'd you do that?" "Hmm," Roshi thought, "It must have made him forget his instincts like what happened to Goku when he hit his head on that rock."  
  
Roshi walked over to the little sayajin and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok son?" "Yeah," the little sayajin replied. "But what did ya hit me for?" "Let's go inside," Roshi said pointing to his little house, "I have some stuff I want to tell you."  
  
The small, naked sayajin followed Roshi into his house and Roshi led him to a small closet of karate outfits.  
  
"Pick one," he said to the sayajin. The sayajin pulled out a yellow gi with the turtle hermit symbol on the back, a blue undershirt, and blue fighting boots. Master Roshi showed the small sayajin a room for him to change in and got himself a mug of beer as he waited.  
  
The little sayajin came into the room and sat down next to Roshi, "how do I look," he asked. The little sayajin reminded Roshi a lot of Goku, dressed the way he was.  
  
"You look like a student I used to have," Roshi said. "Student? Are you a teacher?" "Yes," Roshi replied. "Would you like to learn martial arts?"  
  
"The sayajin's face lit up, "Do you mean fighting?" Master Roshi nodded his head. The sayajin began to jump around the room, "yay fighting!"  
  
Master Roshi led the small sayajin outside so they could begin training. "Hey," Master Roshi said. "What's your name?" The little sayajin turned to face him. "Oh, my names Tree."  
  
Master Roshi looked at him, "My names Roshi," he said. "Wait here," Roshi, said, and he began to walk back into the house. Tree sat down on the ground his mind full of ideas about training.  
  
Master Roshi returned a few minutes later with a giant, yellow turtle shell. "Put this on he said to Tree, and he handed him the shell.  
  
Tree buckled under the weight and gave a huge sigh as he let it fall to the ground. "What does this have to do with training?" Master Roshi looked Tree in the face and told him to put the shell on.  
  
Tree did and was struggling with the shell and fell to the ground. Master Roshi helped him up and then went over to his chair where he busied himself with a magazine.  
  
About 30 minutes later Master Roshi heard the sound of laughter. He looked towards the sound and was amazed to see Tree jumping up and down; he was reaching a height of about 20 feet with each leap despite the weight of the shell.  
  
Master Roshi was stared at this for about five minutes and then he called Tree over to him, there was definitely something special about him. 


	4. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
Dante recovers, the race for Earth is on!  
  
The pods of Dante and Koffi flew silently toward the moon, Dante was still unconscious, his Ki maximum growing stronger as his body slowly healed.  
  
Koffi was crouched in his pod sleeping; regaining his energy would take awhile because he had really used more than he should have in his fight with Dante.  
  
Koffi slowly twitched in his sleep, he was dreaming again; the same accursed dream he had been having since he awoke from his suspended animation.  
  
"Who are you?" Koffi was standing on a small island with palm trees and a small pink house. A small boy, wait; no he is a sayajin he MUST be a sayajin because he had a tail. The sayajin stood in front of Koffi, he had the same color hair but he wore a blue bandanna around his forehead, and he had a yellow gi with matching pants and blue combat boots. "Answer me!" Koffi lunged at the sayajin and swung his fist at him but the sayajin disappeared and reappeared about ten feet away. Koffi felt his anger growing and with an angry yell he shot a Ki blast at his nemesis. The Ki blast seemed to go through the nameless sayajin, and he began to laugh at Koffi. Suddenly he was in front of Koffi and he was pointing a finger at him. "The power is in me, it is in you, and it is in the others. Then he began to yell and his hair stood erect, his pupils turned sea green and with a deafening explosion of noise and golden light the dream ended.  
  
Koffi awoke with a start. His body was covered in sweat, what did the dream mean? What was the power the nameless sayajin had alluded to? Koffi could only hope to find the answers to these questions on the moon.  
  
Then, Koffi felt the unmistakable rumble of his pod touching down on the surface of the moon.  
  
Elsewhere on the natural satellite of earth; Dante's pod crashed into a settlement of Moon men. The door to his pod opened and the unconscious sayajin sat unmoving hooked to his life support system. Slowly some of the more brave or stupid moon people began to trickle out of their capsule houses. (Capsule Corporation had funded and led the project to populate the moon.) They fearfully crowded around the pod. "What is it," one muttered. "I, I don't know," one said fearfully.  
  
One of the braver moon people, a scientist; walked up to the pod and peered inside. "Why, it looks like a child, a human child!" He gingerly scooped Dante out of his pod and examined the naked boy. "What! He's got a tail!" The scientist's look of surprise quickly became one of concern. "He looks injured. Let's get him in a healing tank. And get a surgical laser ready; I wanna remove this tail.  
  
Five minutes later a team of medical specialist had an unconscious Dante lying on a medi-plastic gurney. A surgical laser was activated and with a quick hiss Dante's tail was severed from his body. Then Dante was put into a bulbous tank.  
  
This tank was very similar to the one used by Vegeta to heal Goku on the planet Namek. The tank filled with a bluish liquid and Dante was submerged, he was breathing from a tank of oxygen.  
  
The scientist looked at his colleagues, "given his injuries, I'm going to guess it will take him about five-hours to heal.  
  
Elsewhere on the moon Koffi was putting on the clothes he had stolen and was preparing himself to search for Dante. "Good thing I've still got my scouter," he thought with a smile. He reached up and pressed the button on his scouter a read out of 425 came up and it was coming from the west. He was just about ready to go when he realized he was still very tired, "no, I have to find him," he said but even as he said this he was falling asleep.  
  
Koffi sat down and leaned against a rock, and within a matter of minutes he was asleep. Meanwhile Dante was regaining consciousness in his healing tank, he looked around but couldn't figure out where he was. He could see the people in the room and felt that they meant him no harm.  
  
"They must've helped me," he thought. The thought of such kindness being directed toward him made him smile, and then and there Dante vowed to help those in need for the rest of his life. 


	5. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
Tree's training begins can he take it?  
  
Master Roshi walked into Tree's room, the little sayajin was asleep on a mat in the middle of the floor, and he wore only his training shirt and a pair of underwear. Master Roshi glanced at a clock on the wall it was 4:30 a.m.  
  
"Get up Tree," he said tapping the sayajin's foot with his cane. Still asleep, the little sayajin rolled over and began to drool.  
  
"I said get up," Master Roshi said as he flipped the boy's mat over to wake him. Tree pushed the mat off of him and sat there rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "But mister Roshi, it's still dark out even the suns sleepin"  
  
Master Roshi looked at Tree and couldn't help but smile. "That may be, but the sun isn't trying to learn martial arts now is it."  
  
Tree's stomach growled and he looked at Roshi, "my tummy's hungry, can we eat now?" Roshi tossed Tree a small bar of soap. "Go get washed up, and as for food; if you catch something we'll eat."  
  
Tree and Roshi walked outside and Roshi took a seat in his lawn chair. Tree stripped off his clothes and walked over to Roshi and handed him the shirt and underpants. "Will you hold these for me," he asked. Master Roshi took the clothes and pointed toward the sea, "go wash up," he said.  
  
Laughing Tree ran over to the water, he poked his foot in and jumped back with a yell. "Yeowch, it's cold," he yelled. Master Roshi snuck up behind Tree and with a mighty kick, sent him flying into the water. Tree came up; gasping for air but quickly became used to the temperature of the water. "Come on in mister Roshi it feels great," he said. Master Roshi began to yell, "I'm not swimming this is for your training, and it's Master Roshi not mister Roshi!"  
  
Tree got a confused look on his face and began to use the soap to clean his self. He didn't notice the gray, triangle-like fin cutting through the water gliding slowly toward him.  
  
Suddenly, Tree felt a tickle on his left foot. With a giggle he ducked under the water and looked around. A great white shark stared him in the face. Tree waved at the fish and swam quickly toward the surface.  
  
Tree broke the water with a mighty splash, sending foam in all directions, the shark closely followed and Tree looked back, "Oh, he wants to play he thought." The shark snapped at his Tree's tail and the little sayajin realized. "Hey, he wants to eat me!" The sayajin began to float in place and when the shark began to rise above him, he drilled it in the stomach with a well-placed roundhouse kick.  
  
The shark's eyes bulged and Tree rapidly pummeled it with his fist. As the shark began to fall back toward the water, the sayajin flew under it and caught it.  
  
He floated over to Roshi's beach and landed in front of his teacher. "Can we eat this," he asked with a smile. Master Roshi just stared at the huge fish, "s-sure why not," he stammered.  
  
After they had finished eating Master Roshi called Tree over to him and handed him his training shell. "Put this on," he said. "You're going to go swimming. "But I just went swimming," Tree said simply. "Well You're doing it again, it builds strength," Roshi said.  
  
Tree had put the shell on, and was just about to go into the water, when Master Roshi came towards him dragging five cinder blocks tied together with rope. "Wait," Roshi said and came closer to Tree.  
  
"I'm going to tie these to you," Roshi said. "Training is supposed to push your limits, this will push the limits of your strength."  
  
Master Roshi tied the blocks to Tree, one on each arm, each leg, and his tail. "Ugh, this is heavy," Tree said as he slowly drug himself over to the sea.  
  
When Tree got to the water he began to walk in when suddenly the water got deep and he began to rapidly sink. Tree gasped under the water, which caused a large group of bubbles to glide to the surface.  
  
He tried to swim but the weight of the cinder blocks made it almost impossible to move. Tree's lungs began to ache for lack of air, and suddenly, almost instinctively he knew what to do. Tree's Ki energy spread to his arms, his legs, and even his tail. With a bubbly scream the energy caused his muscles to bulge greatly, nearly doubling in size.  
  
With this muscular increase Tree could easily move and swam towards the surface. He came up gasping, and began to tread water.  
  
From the shore Roshi saw this and knew that this could only mean that Tree was improving both in strength and the ability to manipulate his Ki energy. "Keep swimming," he shouted. Tree began to backstroke, the cinder blocks no longer a hindrance.  
  
After about a half-an-hour of swimming, Master Roshi called Tree back to the shore. "Hey Tree would you like some coconut milk for a snack?" "MMM! Yummy, yes sir Mister Roshi!" "It's Master Roshi," Roshi yelled back, and if you want coconut milk you have to fetch the coconuts yourself." Tree eagerly scurried over to the nearest coconut tree and was about to climb up when Roshi stopped him.  
  
"No, not that way. I'm going to teach you to harness the Ki energy you have. You need to be able to control it. Get the coconuts using only your energy."  
  
Tree pondered this for a second and then it came to him. He began to channel his energy, and then with one sideways glance at the tree he projected his Ki at it. The top half of the tree exploded and the coconuts fell towards the ground.  
  
Tree laughed and was amazed at what he had done, and then a coconut fell on his head leaving a big lump. "OUCH!" Tree got angry and kicked the coconut it flew thirty-feet into the air and Tree shot a Ki blast at it blowing it up instantly.  
  
Master Roshi quickly took the sayajin aside and scolded him for his actions. "Never let you anger blind you," he said. "That could cause you to hurt or even kill someone you love and care about. What if instead of a coconut, that had been a friend who had accidentally done something to you?"  
  
Tree thought about this, and small, salty, tears began to run from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he gasped between sobs, "I didn't mean to hurt the little coconut."  
  
Master Roshi put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's ok," he said. "Come with me I have something I want to teach you."  
  
Master Roshi and Tree walked until they were about twenty feet from a giant rock that was sticking out of the sand.  
  
"Now," Master Roshi said, "If you wanted to get rid of that rock, how would you do it?" Tree looked at the rock and rubbed his stomach. "I'd eat it," he said, "It looks yummy!"  
  
Master Roshi smacked him on the back of the head. "YOU CAN'T EAT A ROCK!"  
  
Master Roshi took a karate-stance and cupped his hands at his side. "And anyway, this is much easier." Master Roshi began to draw in his Ki energy; he made a small, blue, ball appear in his hand.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"  
  
A large blast of energy shot from his hands and the rock was shattered into a million tiny shards.  
  
Tree stared awestruck. "Oh wow," he whispered. "Can I try," that he said. "Sure," master Roshi replied.  
  
Tree began to power up and was engulfed in a shimmering blue aura of Ki. He cupped his hands at his side a fierce look of determination on his face.... "Master Roshi I forget the words."  
  
Master Roshi slapped his forehead. "The words don't need to be said to do the attack," he replied. "But if you really want to know it's KAMEHAMEHA! "Oh, thanks," Tree said  
  
Tree resumed the stance, and channeled his Ki into his hands.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA," he yelled and thrust his hands forward. A blue beam of energy about half the size of Roshi's came forth and with that Tree learned the Kamehameha fighting technique. 


	6. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
Evil arrives on Earth! Koffi awoke from his slumber and immediately felt angry with his self. "Damn" he muttered, "I've got to find Dante." Koffi pressed the button on his scouter once again to pinpoint the location of Dante but this time the reading was 590.  
  
"What!?" Koffi blasted off in anger towards the location of the other sayajin.  
  
Back in the Capsule Corp lab the scientist were checking Dante's vital signs. "He appears to be doing fine," one of the scientist said. "We can probably take him out."  
  
Just as the scientist was preparing to drain Dante's rejuvenation tank, there was a tremendous crash where a hole had been blasted in the ceiling. Koffi floated down through this hole a whitish aura surrounding him. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
He landed in front of the scientist who had amputated Dante's tail, and stared at him coldly.  
  
"Where is he," he demanded as he continued his stare. "Who," the terrified scientist asked dumbly. Koffi's anger grew even greater and he threw the scientist against the wall, the wall cracked and the scientist slumped unconscious to the floor.  
  
One scared scientist ran into Koffi's path in an effort to escape and with an evil smile Koffi plunged his fist into the scientist back. The scientist screamed and blood ran from his mouth, satisfied that his victim was dead Koffi removed his hand.  
  
From in his tank Dante stared in horror. Laughing Koffi grabbed another scientist by his coat collar and held him in front of him.  
  
"Please no I-I have a family," the scientist pleaded; his eyes open wide. "Shut up," Koffi demanded and slapped the scientist across the face. The slap had such force that, with a sickening snap, it broke the scientist's neck. Koffi dropped the twitching corpse to the floor.  
  
Dante's anger was growing; suddenly the liquid in his tank began to bubble and then with a surge of Ki energy his tank exploded. The liquid spread across the floor and Dante ripped the breathing apparatus from his face.  
  
"I should kill you for that," Dante said. Koffi stepped forward unafraid. "So your fighting spirit has returned I see," he said.  
  
He walked over to a window where the planet earth was visible. Koffi pointed to the planet, "So you want to battle me; fine but lets raise the stakes. We'll fight on that planet there, if you win then I'll be dead so the planet will be safe. But if I kill you then I will rule it as well.  
  
"Fine," Dante said. "Lets go."  
  
Both the sayajins boarded their pods and within seconds they were blasting towards the earth.  
  
Back on Earth Tree was still training. He was doing push ups while Master Roshi sat on his back, but he could only use his index fingers to push his body up. "999," he said as sweat rolled down his face. "Ok you can stop," Roshi said. "Let's take a break and watch some TV."  
  
Roshi walked over and turned on the television set which was tuned to a female exercise program. That's it girls work it," Roshi said as he grinned and watched.  
  
Suddenly the program was interrupted with a special news bulletin. "We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news," the reporter said calmly.  
  
"Two pod like craft landed in Cake Town moments ago, lets go to our live on the scene reporter, how do things look there Mitch?"  
  
Suddenly the view switched to a skinny man in a suit who was very near the crash site. "Well so far nothing has, wait, something appears to be coming from one of the pods."  
  
The door to one of the pods had opened and Koffi stepped out, he looked at the crowed of people that had gathered around the reporter, the he turned his back to the camera to see if Dante had emerged from his craft yet.  
  
Tree and Roshi both noticed that Koffi also had a tail. "Wow, hey Master Roshi do you think he could be a sayajin like me?" Roshi was growing concerned; "I can almost guarantee you that they are."  
  
Koffi finished taking in his surroundings, "Too crowded for a fight right now; but I can fix that." Koffi turned towards a group that consisted of two elderly men, a young mother, and her child. He put one his hands out in front of him and his whole arm began to glow with KI energy.  
  
The reporter looked on curiously. "The small being that had appeared seems to be doing something," he informed the home viewers.  
  
Just then Dante stepped out of his pod, but before anyone could react Koffi fired the KI blast at the group, they could only stare in horror before they died.  
  
"NO," Dante yelled in horror. "Oh my god," the reporter said as he began to run away. Koffi noticed him and fired another blast in his direction; worldwide TV sets went blank as the camera and its operator were destroyed.  
  
Master Roshi turned to Tree, "Those guys are sayajins like you so maybe you can defeat them, go and fight them and use all that I have taught you in your battle."  
  
"Yes sir," Tree said and bowed to his teacher and friend, he ran out the door, used his scouter to pinpoint the sayajin's location and blasted off.  
  
Dante could contain his anger no more and flew at Koffi, he launched a kick at his adversary's side, but Koffi blocked with his arm, Koffi fired a KI blast at Dante, but the sayajin nimbly back flipped over it.  
  
Just as the sayajin's were preparing to counter attack each other Tree arrived.  
  
Both the sayajins turned to look at the new arrival, for a moment nothing was said and all the sayajins stood silent, their hair blowing in the wind. Then suddenly Koffi remembered his dream and a scared look crossed his face.  
  
"It's you," he said to Tree. Tree looked at him, "Listen, I don't know either of you, but I do know that you have no right to land here and just start killing people."  
  
"I'm trying to defeat him," Dante replied. "Who are you," Tree asked. "Dante," Dante replied, "and you?" Tree told him his name.  
  
"Well," Koffi replied, "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way; prepare to die!" 


	7. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
The fight for earth's freedom begins.  
  
The three warriors stood motionless staring each other down then, a small breeze blow through and Tree looked away for just a second. That was all the time Koffi needed and with a speed so fast that he appeared to be just a blur he drove his knee into Tree's stomach.  
  
Tree gasped and before he could react Koffi punched him in the face with such force that he flew back and went through a small gazebo.  
  
"Tree," Dante yelled with concern and flew at Koffi. Dante attacked Koffi with all his might and the two threw punches and kicks so fast that the normal eye could not detect their movements, the only way to tell they were moving was the terrific booming sound caused by a blocked punch or kick.  
  
Koffi was enjoying the little skirmish and began laughing with excitement this increased Dante's anger and his fighting form became sloppy. Koffi noticed this and when an opening appeared he drove both his fists into Dante's back. Dante rocketed down to the ground with a terrific boom.  
  
Tree got up and looked at Koffi, "Why are you doing this," he asked anger rising in his voice.  
  
Koffi looked at him with a smirk, "because I plan on taking over this planet, and this is part of the fun."  
  
Tree's eyes became tiny slits as he stared in anger at Koffi. "That's enough! Stop this," he yelled as his anger grew and he flew towards Koffi. Slowly and with much pain, Dante forced himself to his feet and began to power up. Tree and Koffi could feel Dante's KI growing and they knew that he was preparing for an attack.  
  
"AAAAH!" Dante put both of his hands in front of him and fired a massive beam of KI, violet in color, at his enemy. Koffi sensed the attack and jumped over the beam. Tree who had been flying towards Koffi barely had time to react and moments before the KI would have hit him he leaned back and the beam flew over him, colliding with an office building and destroying it, killing all the occupants.  
  
"OH NO!" Dante yelled in horror as he saw what his attack did, and he fell to his knees, the aspect of killing innocent people draining him of his strength. "Ha! It looks like even you have caused pain and suffering to the pathetic inhabitants of this planet, and you're supposedly one of the good guys," Koffi said with a cold smile.  
  
Tree realized that if they kept fighting in Cake Town that even more people could be hurt or killed, and suddenly an idea formed in his head. "I'll take them to Master Roshi's island. We can fight safely there, and I can show Master Roshi that he has taught me well."  
  
"Hey!" Tree called to the other sayajins, causing them both to turn towards him. "If we have to keep fighting, which it looks like we're going to do, lets go somewhere where we can't hurt or kill anymore innocent people. I know the perfect place follow me."  
  
"That's a good idea," Dante thought, still sickened by the fact that he had killed the innocent people in the office building. "Fine by me," Koffi added. "Once I kill you losers, I'll come back here and finish what I've started."  
  
With that Tree blasted off flying towards Kame house, the other two sayajins following close behind him. They quickly reached the island, and Tree realized that the fate of an entire planet now rested on his shoulders. 


	8. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
Koffi defeated!  
  
Soon after landing on Master Roshi's island, all hell broke loose. The sayajins wasted no time in starting their battle, and Master Roshi stared awestruck from his window.  
  
Koffi was quickly proving to be the superior of the three sayajins as he picked apart his opponents and found holes in all of their defenses. Dante and Tree soon discovered that the only chance they had of staying alive in this battle was to work together and trust each other; but even then it wouldn't be an easy fight.  
  
Tree and Dante tried a diversionary tactic while Dante would attack from behind, Tree charged at Koffi, trying for a kick to the sayajin's gut, but Koffi simply grabbed the Tree's leg and slammed him into the ground. When Dante tried his attack an elbow in the jaw met him halfway through the attack and he fell to one knee.  
  
"Don't you idiots get it yet? You can't defeat me why not just join me, at least you'll get to live."  
  
Dante stumbled to his feet and stood by Tree. "Koffi," he said boldly; "I would rather die knowing that at least I was trying to protect life than live as your slave." Tree nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm gonna fight for all of the people you killed today Koffi, I will avenge them."  
  
"Very well, die then, but it's such a waste of good sayajin talent," Koffi said as he prepared for his next volley of attacks. Tree and Dante took up defensive stances and awaited his next move.  
  
With a "whooshing" noise Koffi suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the two warriors, they barely had time to react before his fists smashed viciously into their faces.  
  
The battle raged on this way for hours, but Dante and Tree seemed to be gaining no ground whatsoever, they both were bleeding, tired, and running out of ideas, but Koffi seemed just as confident and unbeatable as ever.  
  
Dante and Tree were preparing for another futile attempt to make some progress in the fight when Koffi lowered his defenses and began to smile. "Tree," he called and he pointed to the sayajin; "I've decided to give you one more chance to join me, dump these pathetic creatures and help me conquer the universe. Think about it, all the battles, the bloodshed, senseless murder and conquest! And no one to stop us, not a single being could stand in our way!"  
  
A sick look of awe crossed both Tree and Dante's faces and Tree stepped forward, anger showing in his voice. "How dare you! How dare you come here to my home and ask me to kill my friends, and harm the innocent! I'm not like you Koffi; I will never be like you! I love this planet and I will do all I can as long as I am breathing to protect it from trash like you!"  
  
Koffi looked stunned, Dante sensed this and took advantage of their adversary's momentary weakness, and he flew forward and delivered a solid kick to Koffi's ribcage.  
  
Tree joined in the fray and they actually managed to land a few blows on their opponent before he batted them away.  
  
"I don't care if you want to help me or not, look at the sky! Soon we'll be oozarus, examples of the sayajin race's ultimate power, and this planet will fall before us!" He began to laugh. It's funny really, all your heroics, and for what? You're still going to help me kill all of your friends and it's all due to our natural predator instinct.  
  
In perfect unison Tree, Dante, and Master Roshi looked towards the sky, it was a mixture of dark blue and violet hues and the moon would be rising quite soon.  
  
"Oh no," Tree muttered, the idea of becoming some murderous beast and killing everyone that he loved terrified him.  
  
Dante was one step ahead of the group and realized what to do. "No tails, no oozarus," he muttered to himself with a small smirk.  
  
He held both of his hands up and with some concentration he formed two razor-sharp discs of energy; blue and humming slightly, the discs floated above his open hands.  
  
Without a word Dante launched the discs at the other two sayajins. Before Tree or Dante could notice, the discs were upon them, severing their tails and sending unbelievable pain through their bodies.  
  
Tree fell to the ground eyes wide with pain, but he managed a weak smile in his friend's direction. "Good thinking."  
  
Koffi was on his hands and knees rage and pain boiling up inside him like some sort of molten fire. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" His eyes glowed with a sort of insane fire and he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"You have robbed us of a great deal of power, do you realize this? But you will pay, oh believe me you will pay!" His fists were clinched and shaking uncontrollably at his side, he put his hands out in front of him and without a word fired to purple KI blasts at Dante. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR RACE, DIE!"  
  
Dante had no time to prepare for the attack and was struck head on. The explosive force of the blasts, combined with the searing heat created by the energy burned his skin and shredded his clothes. His limp, unconscious form flew through the side of Master Roshi's house with a loud boom.  
  
"DANTE!" Tree stared horrified at what he had just witnessed and anger like he had never known suddenly grew inside of him.  
  
"Koffi, Th...that's...ENOUGH!" A whitish aura of KI exploded around Tree and he felt invigorated.  
  
"He burst towards the speechless Koffi with speed like he had never exhibited before and was upon the villain before Koffi could do anything.  
  
Tree brought his knee into Koffi's gut, sending him stumbling back. Tree then spun in a 360-degree circle and brought a fist into the side of his skull, Koffi groaned and before he could move Tree's other fist was brought forcefully into Koffi's face, smashing the sayajin's scouter into sharp shards that dug into his flesh drawing blood.  
  
Koffi screamed and fell to one knee. "Please Tree, stop!" Tree quit attacking but he didn't take his eyes off of the seemingly humbled Koffi, giving him a piercing, icy stare.  
  
"What? You want me to stop? What about what you've done, what about when Dante and I asked you to stop hurting and killing the people here; did you stop then, DID YOU?!"  
  
Yet despite his anger, Tree did stop his attack. "I don't want to be like you, and killing you won't undo what you've done, it will just bring me one step closer to becoming a monster like you."  
  
Tree pointed to the sky. "Go, leave here, But know this, if you begin to hurt people again, innocent, undeserving people, I will find you, no matter where you flee to, and I will kill you."  
  
Tree turned away and began to walk towards Kame house when he heard the cold sound of Koffi's laughter. "Fool," Koffi said and as Tree turned to see what Koffi meant a fist was slammed hard into his gut.  
  
Tree gasped, but before he could react he was grabbed roughly by Koffi and heaved high into the air.  
  
"Fool, you should have killed me when you had the chance, now you will die, by my ultimate attack no less, consider it an honor."  
  
Koffi cupped his hands at his sides and they began to glow orange and the air around them became wavy.  
  
Tree stared through squinting eyes and cupped his hands at his side in preparation for an attack of his own, "Ka-me-ha-me," he said under his breath.  
  
Down on the ground Koffi had finished building the energy needed for his attack was preparing to release it.  
  
"Hell-fire blast attack," Koffi yelled triumphantly into the air as he thrust his hands forward, bright orange flame shot forth from his cupped hands and flew directly at Tree.  
  
At this exact moment Tree released his own attack. "HA!" The young sayajin yelled and the bright blue Kamehameha attack shot forth from his hands.  
  
The Kamehameha attack, and the Hell-fire blast attack collided and the sayajins began to sweat as each poured more and more of his KI energy into his attack, trying to push it into his opponent.  
  
Tree was growing tired when he remembered all the people Koffi had killed, he also thought of his friend Dante, wounded and possibly dying, at Koffi's hands.  
  
All of a sudden Tree's muscles bulged as he pushed himself to his breaking point and with a mighty scream he succeeded in over powering Koffi and pushed both the attacks back at the evil sayajin.  
  
Koffi's confident face quickly changed to one of absolute horror as he realized he had been bested, and that he could not dodge the attacks.  
  
The beams slammed into Koffi with a blinding flash and when the smoke cleared he was lying in a three-foot deep crater, seriously hurt, and covered in blood and burns.  
  
Tree landed and with sweat pouring off of him he walked over to look at the fallen Koffi, and despite the horrors of that day, Tree smiled.  
  
Good had triumphed Koffi had been defeated. 


	9. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
Healing the wounded, a frantic flight to Korin's Tower!  
  
Tree was exhausted, he felt absolutely drained and every muscle in his body felt like it had burst. "Wow," he muttered, "I hurt in places I didn't even know that I had." Tree fell to his hands and knees and was about to pass out when Master Roshi came running out of his house.  
  
"Tree! Tree," he yelled excitedly, "These two are hurt bad, we've gotta get some sensu beans for 'em or they're not gonna make it."  
  
Tree slowly and painfully got to his feet. "What do you mean? What in the world is a sensu bean? And secondly, are you sure it's such a good idea to heal him?" He gestured at Koffi who lay in his small crater and seemed to be trying to get to his feet.  
  
The Turtle Hermit looked from Koffi to Tree them he slowly shook his head yes. "I've seen some of the most vile people in the universe come around, I'm sure that that boy can."  
  
Tree nodded, "Ok, now where do I get those Sensu thing's?"  
  
Master Roshi gave him directions to the Tower of Korin and the young sayajin blasted off towards his destination. "I'm not going to let them down," he said to himself. "I'm not going to let them down."  
  
After about five minutes of flight at top speed the tower came into sight. "That must be it," Tree said and he quickly flew up to the tower and landed. He peered at his new surroundings and quickly realized that other than some trees, a cat, and a small area that looked like it could be used for a house, there wasn't much here.  
  
"Hmm," he said to himself. "I wonder where this Korin guy is." Tree began to walk around when he noticed that the small, pudgy white cat seemed to be watching him with some interest.  
  
Tree walked over to the cat and petted his head, "Good kitty." The cat peered at Tree with a look of curiosity, "Why are you petting my head?"  
  
Tree jumped back with a frightened yell. "What the heck? Cats can't talk" He took up one of the fighting stances Master Roshi had taught him. "You can't fool me," he said. "I've seen through your disguise, you're a demon cat aren't you?"  
  
Korin walked over to Tree and peered up at him. "Relax kid, I'm Korin and this tower is my home." At hearing this Tree relaxed and dropped his attack stance. "So, you're Korin huh? My master sent me to you to get some sensu beans."  
  
Korin smiled as much as his cat's mouth could manage, and let out a hearty laugh in his raspy voice. "Your master sent you huh? And just who may I ask is this master of yours? Most of the people who knew about this tower and my sensu beans are long dead kid."  
  
Tree looked at Korin and smiled, "Master Roshi sent me. But look, I'm kinda in a hurry, so umm, no disrespect master Korin, but could you please hurry?"  
  
Korin began to walk towards one of the trees that were populating the tower and when he got to it he took a hold of the trunk and shook it. Little white sensu beans began to fall from the branches and Korin gathered them up and put them into a pouch for Tree, he kept one in his hand and he tossed it to the young sayajin. "Eat that," he directed Tree. "It'll give you your strength back." Tree looked inquisitively at the small bean he held, but he did as he was told, and as soon as he swallowed the bean he felt a rush of strength course through his body. "Hey, Wow! These things really work, just like you said! Thanks master Korin."  
  
Tree turned and ran, and with a flying leap off of the tower he took off towards Master Roshi's island at twice the speed he had been going when he left.  
  
For a few seconds Korin stood there thinking about what had just happened. "That sigil on his gi, it was the Turtle Hermit's symbol, he was telling the truth after all. But the other odd thing his KI sure did feel like the KI of a sayajin. Wow, this could get interesting."  
  
Tree landed on Master Roshi's island and ran up to his teacher. "I got the sensu beans master, just like you said to." Master Roshi looked at him and smiled. "Good, now hurry! We must give them to these two before it's too late."  
  
Tree hurried over to Dante and slapped him gently on the face until he awoke. Dante looked at Tree through swollen eyes, and most of his body was covered in either burns or bloody scratches. "H....hey there Tree," he managed to say and showed a weak smile.  
  
Tree opened the pouch that Korin had given him and dumped a single sensu bean into his palm. "Here Dante, eat this bean. It'll fix ya right up! And trust me, they work too."  
  
Dante opened his mouth and allowed the bean to be dropped in he crunched it up and swallowed. Within seconds his scratches and burns faded, his eyes were no longer swollen, and he was back to normal. He quickly jumped to his feet and threw a few punches and kicks at the air in celebration. "Hey all right! Thanks Tree!" "You're welcome," Tree said. "But come on, we've got to help Koffi, he's hurt pretty badly." Dante stood in his place and gave Tree a look like he had just said something that should never be said, ever. "Are you kidding me? Think about what he did! How can you even consider healing him? Let him die, we'll be better off for it trust me."  
  
Tree kept walking towards Koffi but he answered Dante as he went. "No Dante, we're going to heal him. Master Roshi said to, and if Master Roshi says it's a good idea it's a good idea."  
  
When Tree reached Koffi he knelt down next to him, a sensu bean in his hand. "Koffi, hey, Koffi. Here eat this." Koffi managed to look up at him. "Screw...you...it'll...kill," before he could finish his sentence Tree shoved the bean in his mouth. "Eat it darn you!"  
  
Koffi crunched the bean and swallowed it, and much like Dante, he was healed and on his feet within seconds.  
  
Master Roshi made his way over to the group of sayajins. "Tree congratulations on your victory. You utilized the techniques that I have taught you better than I would've imagined you ever would."  
  
Tree and Dante stared at Master Roshi in amazement. "You taught him the technique that defeated me," Koffi yelled. Master Roshi nodded. "Yes I did, the Kamehameha." Koffi and Dante stared at him for a few more seconds then the question that they had both been thinking came out into the open. "Will you train us?"  
  
Master Roshi looked at Dante, "Of course I will," he said. Then he turned to Koffi. "Will you promise never to do evil again?" Koffi looked at the ground. "Of course master." Roshi grinned, "okay then."  
  
And with that, Koffi and Dante became pupils of Master Roshi. 


	10. 

Dragon Ball Neo:  
A visit to God's tower, the Dragon balls reborn!  
  
Koffi, Tree, and Dante stood silently waiting for Master Roshi to instruct them on what they should do for training, but he merely stood there, he seemed to be thinking their exercise over in his head.  
  
"Yeah, that'll do nicely," he muttered to himself. "Ok you three, I've got your exercise decided." Koffi who had been looking at his surroundings for the last few minutes and had gotten a pretty accurate impression of Roshi's personality was the first to speak up.  
  
"You aren't gonna send us to get more dirty magazines are ya? Your stash seems big enough as it is, and besides, don't you know that looking at those things will make you go blind?"  
  
Dante and Tree erupted in bouts of laughter and Roshi was quick to silence them. "Listen you three! I'm your sensei, and you'll do as I say! Now stop with the stupid humor and listen."  
  
He cleared his throat and looked Koffi directly in the eyes before continuing. "Now, as you all three know, during your battle today, many innocent people lost their lives." His gaze grew especially cold as he said this.  
  
His gaze fell on Koffi as he spoke, "I want you three to know that before I can actually begin training you, you must repair the damage you have done and end the suffering you have caused."  
  
Koffi stepped forward, "Master, how exactly can we do this? The people we killed are gone, when something or someone dies they simply stop existing, they don't go anywhere, so how can we bring these people back from nothing?"  
  
Dante and Tree nodded with grim agreement, they both wished they could bring the people they had killed back to life, but as Koffi had said, that just couldn't be done.  
  
Master Roshi however seemed to think differently.  
  
"That is where you're wrong," he said with a grin.  
  
"When a person dies, no matter whether they're a human like the people you killed today, or an alien such as yourselves; they appear before the great King Enma. Now Enma has a book in which he has the names of everyone who has died and important details about their life. Based upon their actions in life they will either be sent to Heaven, which is a place of great happiness, or they will be sent to Hell, a place full of the spirits of evil beings from throughout the universe."  
  
Tree stepped forward, "Master, even if this is true it doesn't explain how we can bring back the people who died today, King Enma must've already judged them."  
  
Master Roshi gazed at his students waiting patiently for them to think about what he had told them. Tree seemed accepting Dante appeared to be deep in thought and Koffi simply muttered something about, "the old guy being completely senile."  
  
After waiting a few seconds longer Roshi continued.  
  
"This planet is protected by a god, his name is Dende and he is from a race of people known as Namekians. The Namekians have the power to create mystical objects known as the, 'dragon balls.' Each set of dragon balls has seven of the spheres and when all several of them are brought to gather in one location, the great dragon god Shenron can be summoned, and he will grant you two wishes."  
  
Dante seemed to be the first to grasp the importance of this, "So we can use these wishes to revive the people we killed!"  
  
Roshi nodded, that's exactly right.  
  
Tree stepped forward, "but Master Roshi, where are the dragon balls?"  
  
Master Roshi looked thoughtfully upwards, "Well, the last known set of dragon balls were absorbed by a former student of mine named Son Goku."  
  
Tree, Koffi, and Dante all fell to the ground simultaneously; Koffi was the first to his feet and immediately in Master Roshi's face. "Wait a minute old man, you mean to tell me that you want us to gather these damn dragon balls and they don't even exist anymore?!"  
  
Roshi looked Koffi in the eyes and sighed. "My boy Dende still lives, true he is much older than he was when he created his first set of dragon balls but he still lives and I'm sure he can make another set just as easily."  
  
Tree and Dante who had by now gotten to their feet stepped forward next to Koffi and Dante cleared his throat. "Master, if what Koffi says is true and the dragon balls don't exist, then how can we gather them?" Roshi merely chuckled and drew a capsule from his pocket, which he threw on the ground causing an airplane to appear seconds later. "Climb in boys and I'll show you." A little bit later, after a very cramped and uncomfortable trip in the tiny craft our heroes arrived at Dende's tower, also known as, "The Tower of God."  
  
Tree stared in awe at his surroundings while Dante was looking for any signs of Dende he could find; Koffi on the other hand just looked bored.  
  
Master Roshi was also in the process of searching for Dende when a door opened and the wise god stepped forward from within his sanctuary. Master Roshi smiled as he looked upon Dende's aged visage. "So there ya are, how ya been?" Dende smiled back, "Why hello there Roshi, what brings you to my tower?"  
  
Roshi cleared his throat and summoned his students forward, "No doubt you saw what took place down below today," he inquired of the Namekian. Dende nodded gravely, "Yes I saw all of the destruction as it unfolded, and I can't help but noticed that the three who caused the horror are now accompanying you."  
  
Roshi nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, they have seen the error and what they have done and wish to repent, that is why we are here in fact. Could you create another set of dragon balls so that the people killed in the battle today may be brought back to life?" Dende smiled, "of course I can!"  
  
A few minutes later Dende had crafted a completely new set of dragon balls and the three sayajins gathered around them gazing in wonder and amazement. Dende looked at Roshi, "Well, shall I summon Shenron?"  
  
Roshi shook his head, "No, I want you to scatter the dragon balls across the planet, if they are serious in their goal to revive the people they killed today we'll make them prove it by working for it." "As you wish," Dende replied and in a flash the dragon balls had lifted into the air and shot off to various points on the globe.  
  
Koffi was the only one not too speechless to speak up. "You know," he said with great sarcasm in his voice, "this just keeps getting better and better." 


	11. 

Dragon Ball Neo: Little Sayajins Scurry Lets Revive the Dead! Koffi, Dante and Tree looked at Dende and Master Roshi but Koffi was the first to speak. "Hey, how are we supposed to know how to find these things? You sent them all over the planet, that's a lot of ground to cover if we're searching!" Master Roshi reached into his pocket; "good thing Bulma left me this." He pulled out the dragon radar and handed it to Koffi. "This little thing will show where all the Dragon Balls are located, then you'll be able to find them really easily!"  
  
Koffi clicked the button on the top of the radar and it immediately showed seven little yellow blips indicating the location of the several magical spheres. "Hey, there's one right around here," he said pointing to the closest blip and grinning at Dante and Tree, "Lets go get it!" The sayajins gave the radar one final glance and blasted off in the direction of the closest dragon ball. As Dende and Master Roshi watched the sayajins growing smaller and smaller in the distance Dende couldn't help but worry. He just couldn't help but think that the arrival of the sayajins on the tiny planet would eventually attract someone or something that could destroy the Earth. He just hoped that if something like that were to happen the sayajins could defend their new home.  
  
The three sayajins were flying in as quickly as they could when they realized they were at their destination. They paused and floated in the air surveying the forest below them for any sign of the dragon ball when suddenly Dante noticed it. It was resting in a pterodactyl nest half hidden amongst the eggs. He quickly pointed this out to the other two and they flew down to the nest.  
  
Since the nest had to hold a full-grown mother pterodactyl and her eggs it was rather large and the sayajins could easily walk around in it. The three sayajins carefully moved the eggs surrounding the dragon ball and snatched it up. The ball was a shiny yellow color and had 4 red stars decorating its surface. The sayajins were flying away from the nest when they heard a blood-curdling screech. They stopped and looked back towards the nest and noticed the mother pterodactyl in hot-pursuit.  
  
Tree, who was holding the dragon ball panicked "Ahhh! I don't want this," he yelled and quickly tossed the orb to Koffi. Koffi grabbed the ball and looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Tree for throwing the ball away so carelessly.  
  
The pterodactyl was quickly upon the sayajins and nearly succeeded in eating Koffi when Tree quickly flew up and gave the dinosaur a solid punch right between it's eyes. Since the dinosaur was so big this didn't do much more than knock it unconscious but this was enough. The animal's eyes crossed and it began plummeting quickly towards the ground.  
  
Dante quickly flew ahead of the falling lizard and caught it. Huffing and puffing the whole way he flew back up to his friends. He hovered in front of Tree, "Nice job you killed her and now nobody will be able to look after her eggs," Dante said with disappointment on his face. Tree simply smiled "Nah, she's ok. I held back with that punch so she's only knocked out." Dante quickly flew the unconscious pterodactyl back to her nest and gently laid her inside of it next to her eggs. When he arrived back with his friends they were resting upon the ground. "Well," Tree said with a smile "That wasn't so bad after all." 


	12. 

Dragon Ball Neo: We're Getting Closer to Our Goal! Let's get Another Dragon  
ball!  
  
The young Sayajins sat on the ground silently for a moment, studying the dragon ball they had just acquired. A small golden sphere with four red stars on it, it was perfectly smooth.  
  
Tree held the ball up in the air, studying it as a small child may study an odd animal they were encountering for the first time. "How can this teeny tiny thing have a dragon inside it?" Dante moved over next to Tree and joined him in studying the dragon ball. "Well," he said looking at Tree, "Master Roshi said there are seven of these things, so maybe a part of the dragon is in each ball?"  
  
Koffi cleared his throat and kicked dirt at the other two sayajins. "C'mon," he said sounding impatient, "there are six other dragon balls out there and I don't want to spend a year gathering them all!"  
  
Dante and Tree quickly jumped to their feet and Tree stuffed the dragon ball in a pocket on his gi. "Hey Koffi," Tree said, "Where's the closest dragon ball at now?" Koffi clicked the button on the dragon radar and studied the screen, making sure to ignore the yellow blip that represented the dragon ball in Tree's pocket. "It's pretty far away. We won't make it there even if we fly all night, so we're going to have to camp out somewhere." He looked at the other two; "I don't suppose either of you thought to ask Master Roshi for a tent did you?"  
  
Dante looked down at his feet embarrassed, "I uh, heh heh, I knew I forgot to do something." Tree just looked confused, "What's a tent?"  
  
The three sayajins powered up and began flying towards the closest dragon ball. They continued flying for about 6 hours before finally landing in a small open area near a stream. Utterly exhausted the three sat down to rest each of them feeling as if they could eat just about anything.  
  
After resting for a bit Tree caught some fish from the stream and cooked them for himself and the others. After they had finished eating Tree fell asleep snoring loudly with a huge snot bubble moving in and out of his nose. Dante was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed meditating and Koffi was practicing his fighting techniques.  
  
After training for about three hours straight Koffi was covered in sweat and rather tired. "I have to keep training," he told himself. He tried to continue but found that he had sapped most of his strength away already. Koffi walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, his back propped up against the trunk. "I won't fall asleep, I'm just going to rest my eyes," he muttered but even as he spoke he was drifting off to sleep.  
  
Koffi was dreaming again, he knew he was with the others, and some people he couldn't recognize, but when he tried to look around and see where he was it was too blurry to make out any details.  
  
Koffi also realized that a battle was going on, and it was a powerful battle at that. Dante was nearby, but he was in a maroon colored outfit with a black vest, and black gloves. His hair was different as well no longer the wild jungle of black it had once been it was now cut short and only came a bit lower than his ears. He also appeared to have taken quite a beating his clothing was torn and he had a large bleeding gash on his forehead from which blood was running down into his eyes. One of his arms even looked as if it may be broken.  
  
Suddenly Koffi heard a voice that sounded like Tree let out a horrible scream of pain. In what seemed to be an eternity Koffi turned towards the sound and saw that it had been Tree he had heard scream. Tree looked the same except the back of his Gi now had a new insignia on it. Koffi quickly lost interest in the insignia however when it dawned on his reeling mind why Tree had screamed in the first place.  
  
A shadow of a figure was beating on Tree relentlessly, bombarding the sayajin with such a flurry of earth shattering punches that shock waves were sent out each time a hit connected. The figure suddenly stopped beating on Tree for a split second and muttered something that sounded like the word "inferior." However the figure was not done causing pain to the young hero, the shadow raised an elbow over Tree's head and in a motion so fast that it almost went unseen he brought it down on Tree's skull. The young sayajin went flying down to the ground with a scream and hit the ground so hard that he sank down into it leaving a crater. The force of the impact was so much that cracks were sent out in all directions, splitting the ground up into something that resembled a spider's web.  
  
The shadowy figure then turned his attention to Koffi and panic flooded the sayajin's brain. "What the hell is wrong with me," Koffi muttered as he tried to move and realized that he couldn't. Then without a word the shadow began to gather KI into his hands. Panic stricken Koffi tried again and again to move but the efforts were in vain. The shadowy figure then placed both his hands out in front of himself and fired the blast at Koffi. The sayajin's eyes opened wide as he realized he would most certainly die, then with a pain in his chest and a loud scream of fear, Koffi awoke. 


	13. 

Dragon Ball Neo: Battle for the Dragon Ball, Defeat Emperor Brick!  
  
Dante's meditation was disturbed by a rapidly raising KI signal, Koffi's rapidly raising KI signal to be exact. Dante opened his eyes just in time to see Koffi awaken with a jolt. Dante walked over to his panicked looking friend, "Hey, are you ok?" Koffi looked at Dante, "Of course I am! Mind your own business!" Dante looked mildly surprised by his friend's burst of anger and tried to pursue the matter, stopping only when it resulted in Koffi threatening to beat him if he didn't let the matter rest.  
  
Dante was worried about what could possibly have his friend so shook up but he knew better than to pursue the matter. Instead he walked over to Tree, who still had the giant snot bubble in his nose pulsating in perfect timing with his breathing pattern. Dante poked the bubble with his finger and it burst with a small popping noise and covered Tree's face in mucus. Tree awoke with this disturbance and after a second wiped his face clean. "Are we leaving," he asked sleepily. Koffi yelled that they were and within a matter of minutes the sayajins were once again airborne.  
  
The sayajins flew for about a half an hour in complete silence. Koffi was still brooding over his vision and what it could possibly mean, while Tree and Dante did not speak out of simple fear of angering Koffi. After a while the sayajins were over a small, poor looking village when Koffi announced that this was in fact where the Dragon Ball was located. The three sayajins descended into the village and began to look around hoping to find a sign of the dragon ball's location.  
  
As the sayajins were searching the village three men in orange armor that looked similar to what a samurai might wear approached them. The lead soldier stepped forward, "What are you three doing trespassing in our village?" Dante stepped forward with a tiny bow of respect. "We're on a quest to gather the seven dragon balls and we believe one is in this village. Once we find it we'll be on our way."  
  
The soldiers suddenly looked horror struck at these words and the soldier quickly drew his sword and brought the blade down on Dante's skull with all his might, the blade shattered and Dante began to jump around in pain, a bump rising where the sword had made contact.  
  
"Oww," Dante yelled, "What in the world did you do that for?!" The three sayajins took up fighting stances, as did the guards.  
  
The guards continued to look at the sayajins. "This is brick village, our ruler the great and mighty Emperor Brick. Emperor Brick claimed the dragon ball as his treasure when he took over the village and he intends to keep it, if you want the dragon ball you'll have to challenge him for it. After the soldier says this he laughs, "of course anyone who has ever challenged the Emperor has been killed so I don't think you'll be getting the dragon ball!"  
  
Koffi slowly stepped up to the guards, "So tell me," he said with a smirk, "where can we find this emperor fellow?"  
  
Just as Koffi finished talking a deep voice spoke behind the guards, "You can find me right here." 


	14. 

Dragon Ball Neo: Emperor Brick and the Herculean Water Vs. The Might of the  
Sayajins!  
  
The guards moved aside and the source of the voice was soon visible to the three sayajins. Emperor Brick was about six feet tall, making him much taller than the child sayajins; he had long silver hair and blue eyes that seemed to peer into his opponent's very soul. Emperor Brick wore a jet- black gi with a blood red belt around his waste, a menacing sneer upon his face as he approached his latest challengers.  
  
"So, you want to challenge me for the dragon ball I hear," Brick said mockingly to Koffi as he walked towards him. Koffi looked at Brick and spoke in a voice that was cocky and cool, "I plan on kicking your ass and taking that dragon ball, there's no 'challenge' about what I'm going to do!"  
  
Emperor Brick looked at the sayajins and shook his head, "Please, we can't fight here, too many annoying people to get in our way. If you would be so kind as to follow me to the courtyard of my palace however, we can commence our battle there." Dante and Tree look around the area noticing the large amount of people that are walking the streets going about their daily business. Koffi looked around as well and it was decided that the fight would be moved to Emperor Brick's palace courtyard.  
  
The walk to Emperor Brick's palace courtyard was a very brief one and on the way there each sayajin couldn't help but notice the increase in his heart rate, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. This was what it means to be a sayajin, to live to fight; the anticipation of the coming battle affected each of the sayajins differently however. Tree walked with a wide grin visible on his face. "Oh man," he thought to himself "I almost hope Koffi gets his butt kicked, I don't want him to get hurt bad or nothin, but man I want to take a shot at that guy!"  
  
Dante walked a bit slower than the rest of the group, his mind was on strategies that he would possibly use if he got the chance to battle. "This," he told himself with a satisfied nod, "is what I've been training for, the hours of meditation, the struggling to gain better control of my KI. Everything I've learned through my training will manifest itself in the coming battle but I'm ready for it."  
  
Koffi walked next to Brick, keeping perfect pace with the Emperor. "Brick you fool," Koffi thought to himself, "You have no idea what you are up against, the brute strength of three sayajin warriors is something you can't possibly hope to stand up against. Koffi chuckled under his breath, "I promise I'll try not to kill you, I just don't know how hard I'll try."  
  
The group arrived at the palace gates after a short walk and Emperor Brick lead the group of warriors to the courtyard of his palace without a word. Suddenly the Emperor turned to the group of warriors. "I shall have the dragon ball brought out before you so that you may know that I truly have it in my possession, then the battle shall begin!"  
  
Brick bowed to the group of sayajins and then walked into his palace, leaving his adversaries to talk amongst their selves in the courtyard for the moment. "So," Tree said looking around trying to get a general idea of the area in which the fight would take place, "who gets to fight this guy first anyways?"  
  
Dante who was simply standing still with his arms crossed was the first to speak, "If you two wouldn't mind I'd like to take a crack at this guy actually. I've been training a lot and I think this would be a good opportunity to see how much I've improved since we fought."  
  
Koffi spit on the ground and began to speak, "I'm fighting this guy. We'll get to have plenty of battles, I can already tell. Gathering the dragon balls isn't going to be an easy task so we're going to split the battles up, it's only fair. I'm going to fight this fight; you two can squabble amongst yourselves over who gets to fight whatever we come up against next. This battle is mine and if either of you try to take it from me I'll beat you worse than I'm going to beat that loser, do you hear me?" Dante and Tree nodded in agreement and the three soon heard Emperor Brick's footsteps as he reentered the courtyard followed by one of his armor clad servants.  
  
The servant carried a glass case that contained a dragon ball with one red star visible on it's shiny yellow surface. Tree pointed to the case, "Hey Koffi, try not to break the dragon ball while you fight, ok?" Koffi nodded and stepped up to the Emperor. "So," said Emperor Brick with obvious hostility in his voice, "you're the one who is going to fight me?"  
  
Koffi nodded, "I'm not just going to fight you, I'm going to beat you. Then after we get your dragon ball and gather the other five we're going to summon the dragon and get our wish granted." "Is that ok with you almighty Emperor," Koffi asked with mock concern in his voice.  
  
The Emperor's face reflected a look of anger at Koffi's cocky attitude, but only for a second. "So child," the emperor said entering a fighting stance, "you think you can defeat me?" Koffi simply nodded and entered his own fighting stance. "Ok then," the Emperor said, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" A servant hit a nearby gong to signify the beginning of the battle and the fight began.  
  
Emperor Brick leapt towards Koffi and launched a vicious kick at the sayajin's head. With a nimble trio of back flips Koffi avoided the kick and simply stood in place trying to decide how he wanted to attack.  
  
Suddenly an idea that Koffi couldn't help but smile about entered the sayajin's head. "Let's see what this idiot can do," he thought to himself and with that Koffi used his KI to fly high into the air.  
  
On the sidelines both Dante and Tree were watching the battle. "What in the world is Koffi doing," Dante said aloud, "Emperor Brick can't fly so Koffi's just wasting time. He needs to stop screwing off and finish the fight so we can get the dragon ball."  
  
Almost as soon as Dante finished speaking Emperor Brick jumped into the air and was eye to eye with Koffi. "Ok," Tree said amazed, "he can't fly but he can definitely jump high." Koffi was caught off guard by the Emperor's ability to jump so highly and this provided the Emperor time to land a mighty punch on Koffi's face. Koffi quickly recovered from the punch and grabbed the Emperor's arm, he threw the Emperor back to the ground with all his strength but the Emperor was a nimble fighter and he landed gracefully on his feet.  
  
Koffi floated down to the ground and wiped a small bit of blood from his mouth. "Ok," he said looking angry, "That was a good warm up but I know damn well that you can fight better than that so why don't you cut the crap and show me what you can really do, huh?"  
  
Emperor Brick smiled at Koffi, "As you wish," he said with a grin. Suddenly the Emperor thrust his hand forward with a yell of "HAAAAA!" A wind-like blast of KI shot forth and hit Koffi sending the sayajin flying back and crashing into a courtyard wall which resulted in him being buried in rubble.  
  
Tree began to run to Koffi's aid when he felt Dante's hand firmly grasp his shoulder, holding him back. "Dante let me go, what the heck are you doing," Tree said with obvious panic in his voice but Dante only shook his head. "Koffi knows what he's doing he's simply having fun with the battle. He's doing the same thing that you or I would do if we knew that we could win, it's just the nature of a sayajin." Tree looked like he still wanted to help but he simply nodded and stood still.  
  
The Emperor turned to Dante and Tree and laughed, "Don't you want to help your friend? The longer he's alive the longer you get to live, so I'd suggest helping him." Suddenly without warning Koffi's fist connected with the Emperor's jaw sending him flying back. "You idiot," Koffi said, "don't you know not to take your eyes off of your opponent?"  
  
The Emperor ran to Koffi and threw two punches at him but the sayajin caught the Emperor's hands in his and the warriors began pushing each other trying to gain ground on or find an opening to attack. This continued for about five minutes when Koffi suddenly head butted the Emperor. The Emperor shook the attack off and was about to continue attacking when one of his servants suddenly yelled to him, "Emperor Brick he's too much for you right now! Use the Herculean Water!"  
  
The Emperor glanced menacingly at his servant; "You shut up about that! Nobody is supposed to know about it!"  
  
Koffi suddenly laughed, "He's right you know. You can't beat me. You couldn't beat any of us three right now, so if this water will make you a bigger challenge I'll let you drink it. Go on, bottoms up Brick, drink away."  
  
Brick looked at Koffi in disbelief, "You're going to let me drink the water? You're a bigger fool than I thought, but if you want to let me take the one action that will guarantee the deaths of you three worms I'm not going to pass up the chance."  
  
The Emperor walked over to his servant who took a jug of crystal clear water off of a table and handed it to the Emperor. Brick pulled the stopper from the jug and took a small drink of the water. "I just want you to know," he said turning to Koffi, "that any chance of victory you had just flew out the window."  
  
"We'll see about that," Koffi said. "We'll see soon enough." 


	15. 

Dragon Ball Neo: Koffi Gets Cocky, Brick Gets Angry, and the Battle  
Continues!  
  
Emperor Brick stood still and looked Koffi directly in his eyes. Suddenly Brick's body began to shake and his muscles suddenly bulged out. "Are you ready to die? My power has increased ten-fold; I can now match you in speed and strength! You don't have a prayer!"  
  
Koffi raised his right hand and flipped off Emperor Brick, "If you think you can match me then prove it, kill me if you think you can! If I can be killed by a weakling such as yourself I'd rather be dead."  
  
Tree and Dante were still standing at the sidelines watching this all unfold when Dante suddenly felt a great change in Emperor Brick's power. "Koffi watch out," he yelled. "He isn't bluffing, he's nearly equal to you so don't mess around, finish the fight as quick as you can!"  
  
Koffi let out a cold laugh, "You think he can match me? HA! Hey Brick, I'll give you a free hit!" Koffi dropped his guard and pointed to his stomach area. "Right here, hit me with all you've got." No sooner had these words left Koffi's mouth and Emperor Brick rushed forward and planted his knee in the headstrong sayajin's gut.  
  
Koffi fell to the ground gagging, his world a spinning, disoriented mess of pain. Koffi slowly looked up a split second before the Emperor's palm slammed into his face, sending him flying through the air backwards with blood spraying from his nose in a crimson arc.  
  
Emperor Brick rushed forward and before Koffi could land Brick's foot smashed into him sending him plummeting even further back before he finally hit the ground and slid, digging a trench as he went.  
  
Tree was suddenly burning with anger at Koffi's stupidity in letting the Emperor drink the water. "Screw what Koffi said," he yelled, "I'm helping him out before he gets himself killed!" Tree began to channel his KI energy into his hands and with a yell both of concentration and rage he sent a blast rocketing towards the Emperor.  
  
Emperor Brick was caught off guard and the blast was right on target when it was suddenly sent spiraling off to the other side of the courtyard by a single smack that was delivered by the proud Koffi.  
  
Koffi hacked a loogie of blood onto the ground and looked at Tree. "I said this was my fight, DO NOT INTERFERE!"  
  
Koffi then turned to face the Emperor and unexpectedly the young sayajin vanished from sight in a blur. Everyone was searching for where he had moved to when Dante suddenly felt his friend's KI signal reappear in the air above Brick.  
  
"Up there," Dante yelled causing Emperor Brick to look skyward. Koffi materialized above his opponent and brought both of his fists smashing down upon the Emperor's face. The Emperor grasped his injured face in fury, and let out a yell of anger but the yell was quickly silenced as Koffi's fist began pummeling his skull.  
  
The Emperor then managed to find an opening in Koffi's assault and batted the sayajin away, Koffi quickly recovered his footing but not before Brick managed to get to the jug of Herculean water and drink the remaining liquid.  
  
"Ah crap," Tree yelled and quickly powered up. "C'mon," he yelled to Dante, "I don't care what Koffi says about this being his fight, he'll definitely need our help now." Dante nodded in agreement and the two quickly were beside Koffi ready to help their friend out.  
  
Koffi began to object to the intrusion of his friends but Dante silenced him and pointed to the Emperor. Brick's body was bulging grotesquely, every muscle unnaturally increased in size, veins popping. Brick began to laugh insanely; "Do you think you can defeat me now? I'll fight you all three at once and still come out victorious! I'll see you in Hell!"  
  
Emperor Brick's body continued to bulge in size until the top half of his gi was shredded from the strain. Dante suddenly smiled, "We don't have to worry about him at all anymore, we can take him out at our leisure." Koffi turned, "What do you mean? His KI is monstrously huge, if he hits of we're going to be crushed!" Dante pointed at the Emperor. "His body is so huge that he's going to have one heck of a time moving, he's going to be so slow that we can simply use our speed to over come him."  
  
Tree smiled, "Hey I bet you're right, I'm going to fight him now!" Tree flew forward but was too confident in his speed causing Emperor Brick to be able to bat him away and through a tree.  
  
Tree sat up rubbing his head, "Owww, you stupid jerk, that hurt!" Dante had a better idea; he would goad the Emperor into attacking blindly.  
  
Dante turned his back to the Emperor and pulled his pants down bending over to moon Brick, "Hey Brick," he called slapping his bare butt, "If you want something to attack here's a good target for ya!"  
  
The Emperor looked at Dante his rage increasing even more. "You cocky little weakling, I'll kill you first!" Brick began running at Dante, the insane Emperor's legs so powerful that he left craters in the ground with each monstrous step. However before Brick could get to Dante Tree appeared in front in front of Brick and buried both of his fists in the Emperor's gut.  
  
Brick's eyes bulged out and he coughed up spit and stumbled back. Koffi then jumped up in the air and delivered a bone jarring roundhouse kick to the side of the Emperor's head. Brick was sent flying through the air and through one of the walls of his palace. Brick smashed through a major support pillar his palace bringing the whole structure down upon himself.  
  
The dust settled on the rubble of the palace as the three sayajins stood there staring. "Is it over," Tree asked the others. "No," Dante replied, "but if I were you two I'd power up an attack."  
  
The sayajins each powered up an attack when Emperor Brick suddenly crashed through the rubble of his palace. "HAAAAAAAA!" the sayajins yelled as they launched their attacks at the Emperor blasting him into oblivion.  
  
Koffi looked at Tree, "Now it's over."  
  
The sayajins began to laugh and Dante walked over and took the single star dragon ball out from under the glass case. The three sayajins were preparing to leave when suddenly the people of the village ran up to them.  
  
"You've saved us," "Our heroes," "Thank you, thank you!" these were some of the many comments that the grateful villages yelled at their liberators.  
  
Suddenly a young man approached the group. "I am the true ruler of this village, Brick usurped the title of Emperor from me and no one here was powerful enough to stop him, thank you!" The rightful Emperor smiled at the group. "As a reward you may take the dragon ball and some of the Herculean water. It will prove helpful to you in the future."  
  
The three sayajins took their gifts and with that they departed the village. 


End file.
